


Tree

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Kira Surana and Amelia Mahariel honor Amelia's lost friend.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia Mahariel belongs to DalishCheese.

Kira wandered into the garden, confused by the sound of a single voice.  She rounded a corner to see Amelia Mahariel sitting in the snow in front of a small, twiggy tree, seemingly carrying on a one-sided conversation with it.  “Amelia?”

The Dalish woman was on her feet in an instant.  “Commander!  I…”

“I’m sorry,” Kira said.  “I didn’t mean to frighten you.  And please, call me Kira.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright.”  She looked at the sapling.  “Were you… talking to this tree?”

“Oh… yes.  It… it helps.”  Amelia pulled on her long red braid in a nervous gesture.

“How so?”

“I planted it shortly after I arrived… as a memento.”

Kira looked at her.  “The Dalish plant trees to honor their dead, right?  Is this like a grave?”

“Of a sort.  It’s for my… my friend, Tamlen.”

The mage nodded, sensing Tamlen had been more than just a friend.  “What happened to him?” she asked softly.

“He was killed by darkspawn during the Blight.”

“I’m sorry.”

Amelia sighed.  “It’s… all right.  It’s been difficult, but having this tree for him helps.”

Kira smiled and put a hand on the other elf’s shoulder.  “Sometimes the little things are all you need.”  She looked down at the bare sapling and frowned.  “He looks a little cold, though.  Here…”  She took off her scarf and wound it around the base of the tree.  “There!  That’s better.”

Amelia gave her a strange look, then smiled.  “Thank you, Commander.  Kira,” she corrected herself when Kira held up one finger.

Kira nodded, putting her arm around the Dalish woman’s shoulders.  “Come on, let’s go inside and have some tea.”

“Maybe we can make some decorations for Tamlen, too.  He looks so sad now.”

“That would be fun!  Let’s go!”


End file.
